Problem: The circle centered at $(2,-1)$ and with radius $4$ intersects the circle centered at $(2,5)$ and with radius $\sqrt{10}$ at two points $A$ and $B$. Find $(AB)^2$.
Explanation: Writing out the equations of the circles, we have that:  \begin{align*}
(x-2)^2+(y+1)^2 &= 16 \\
(x-2)^2+(y-5)^2 &= 10
\end{align*}To solve for the common $y$ value of both $A$ and $B$, we can subtract the two equations to find that $(y+1)^2 - (y-5)^2 = 6$. Simplifying gives that $(y+1)^2 - (y-5)^2 = 2y + 1 + 10y - 25 = 12y - 24 = 6,$ so that $y = \frac{30}{12} = \frac {5}2$. Substituting back into either of the above circle equations yields that $(x-2)^2 = \frac{15}{4}$. Thus, $x - 2 = \pm \frac{\sqrt{15}}{2}$, so $x = 2 \pm \frac{\sqrt{15}}{2}$. The distance between $A$ and $B$ is simply the difference of their x-coordinates, or $$\left(2 + \frac{\sqrt{15}}{2}\right) - \left(2 - \frac{\sqrt{15}}{2}\right) = \sqrt{15}.$$Thus $(AB)^2=(\sqrt{15})^2=\boxed{15}$.

[asy]import graph; size(8.16cm); real lsf=0.5; pen dps=linewidth(0.7)+fontsize(10); defaultpen(dps); pen ds=black; real xmin=-4.42,xmax=9.18,ymin=-5.66,ymax=8.79; 

Label laxis; laxis.p=fontsize(10);

xaxis("$x$",xmin,xmax,Ticks(laxis,Step=2.0,Size=2,OmitTick(0)),Arrows(6),above=true); yaxis("$y$",ymin,ymax,Ticks(laxis,Step=2.0,Size=2),Arrows(6),above=true); draw(circle((2,5),3.16)); draw(circle((2,-1),4)); draw((0.06,2.5)--(3.94,2.5),linewidth(1.2)+green);

dot((2,-1),ds); label("$(2, -1)$",(2.18,-1.57),NE*lsf); dot((2,5),ds); label("$(2, 5)$",(2.18,5.23),NE*lsf); dot((0.06,2.5),ds); label("$A$",(0.24,2.76),NE*lsf); dot((3.94,2.5),ds); label("$B$",(3.6,2.88),NE*lsf);

clip((xmin,ymin)--(xmin,ymax)--(xmax,ymax)--(xmax,ymin)--cycle);

[/asy]